


You Did Good Kid

by Pookiethefrickinbunn



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hypothermia, Irondad, Ironfamily, Kidnapping, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Shaky Hands, Sick Peter Parker, Starvation, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, no.1 - Freeform, spiderson, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookiethefrickinbunn/pseuds/Pookiethefrickinbunn
Summary: Peter and Morgan are taken by a mysterious group, only to escape and get lost in the wilderness. Tony is not okay.Whumptober 2019 #1 - Shaky Hands  - Irondad/Ironfamily fic





	You Did Good Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: If you are here for my whumptober 2019 posts, I have actually moved them. I decided to post them individually versus posting them under one single work. Sorry for the inconvenience!!

The last 164 hours had been hell for Tony. The inventor felt like he had been on a roller coaster that had an infinite amount of twists and turns and was fueled by pure panic. In that time the man had hardly slept, hardly eaten, and definitely hadn’t showered. But none of that mattered because his children were missing. 

They had been taken nearly a week ago. Ambushed as Happy escorted them to Central Park. Morgan had been begging to go back to the city. The young girl had been a few weeks prior and had fallen in love with the large park. There were so many dogs for her to make friends with and she loved the wooded paths and quiet coves that could be found in the park. Not to mention the giant squirrels that would beg for snacks. Of course Tony and Pepper were too busy to make another trip back right away, so when Peter offered to take the girl after school, the family jumped at the opportunity. 

Peter and Morgan had been almost inseparable since the events of the second snap. From the first time Peter came to the lake house, Morgan was glued to his hip. She had to spend as much time with her “big brother” as she possibly could. 

“I know you can handle yourself Pete, but I’ll have Happy drive you guys there. Just in case anything happens,” Tony remembers saying to the teen. There had been an eye roll, but a smile as Peter reluctantly agreed. That was the night before everything went to shit. 

At four o’clock in the afternoon, on a Friday, as the three were driving from Midtown High to Central Park, the car had been ambushed. The car was totaled, Happy incapacitated and the children taken. It was an unnamed group that Tony had no information about. They didn’t contact the billionaire about ransom or any sort of bargain. They were just gone. 

Of course Tony tried to track Peter’s phone, watch, and suit. He was sure the kid had the suit in his backpack, and Peter never went anywhere without his technology. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that both the watch and the phone must have been destroyed.

Two days passed with no new information coming in. It honestly felt like the two kids had just fallen off the face of the earth, and Tony felt hopeless. And then suddenly, at three in the morning on the third day, Tony got a call. 

“Boss, I have a call from an unknown number,” Friday called out, pulling Tony from his stupor. “It seems to be Mr. Parker,” she added. And oh hell did that wake Tony up. 

“Answer it Friday,” Tony commanded, his heart jumping into his chest as he sat up from his desk. “Now.” The line was silent for a moment and Tony wondered if his AI had actually followed his directions before a voice sounded over the line. 

“Mr. Stark?” A voice called out. It was unmistakably Peter. 

“Kid,” Tony choked out. “Are you okay? Is Morgan with you?” He asked, his heart rate elevating as he spoke. 

“I’m okay. I mean,  _ we’re  _ okay,” Peter corrected as he spoke. His voice was light, and slightly airy as he spoke. He seemed to be out of breath. “Morgan’s okay. She’s scared, but she’s fine,” Peter continued, trying to put the father’s mind at ease just a bit. But before Tony could respond, Peter was talking again. “Look Mr. Stark. I don’t have much time to talk. I stopped them, for now. But they’re going to get us again if Morgan and I don’t move. I don’t know where we are. I-I think they did something to my suit, because Karen says her signal is being blocked. All I know is that we’re somewhere west. Maybe Montana? I don’t know,” the teenager explained, his voice increasing in speed as he spoke. 

“Peter listen,” Tony interrupted. “Just stay put and-” 

“No Mr. Stark. I’m sorry but that’s not an option,” Peter quickly interjected. “Look, I was just calling to let you know we’re okay. We gotta’ go. Please hurry and find us,” Peter stammered, and before Tony knew it, the phone connection was lost. 

That was four days ago. Tony had tracked down the signal from the phone Peter had used. It had come from a base in the middle of the Selway-Bitterroot Wilderness in Idaho. A collection of small buildings in the middle of the wilderness is what Tony found, in addition to a helicopter landing pad. From there it was easy to track down the people that had taken Peter and Morgan, and even though he had them in custody, he still didn’t know where his children were. 

Selway was a large area. With almost 1.3 million acres of land to search though, and an enhanced teenager with four days of travel time, the two could honestly be anywhere. Tony knew that Peter would do everything in his power to make sure that Morgan was safe and as comfortable as possible, but it still didn’t ease his worry. Because they had to go up against Mother Nature, and she was unforgiving. 

There were massive search parties all throughout the wilderness. A local search comprised of Natasha, Bucky, May, police, rangers, and volunteers searched the ground while Tony, Pepper, Rhody and Sam searched from the skies. During that time, temperatures dropped below freezing and it rained. And as the hours ticked by, the more Tony was expecting to find bodies. Oh God if they could at least find bodies.

And then, nearly a week after the two had disappeared, Tony heard the words he had been desperate to hear. 

“I found them,” Bucky’s voice cut through the coms, making Tony come to a halt mid-flight. All he could do was hover because...had he actually heard right? “Tony, Pepper I found them. They’re alive. I’m sending you and evac. my coordinates,” The soldier said, as a dot appeared in Tony’s Heads-Up Display.

“Is Morgan okay? Peter?” Pepper quickly asked. 

“Morgan’s awake. She’s a little scratched up, and she seems to be sick, but she’s okay,” Bucky explained. 

“And Peter?” Tony asked again as he changed his flight path to meet up with the soldier. 

“He alive Tony, but he’s in a bad way,” Bucky said, his voice heavy as he spoke. 

* * *

When Tony arrived on the scene, Pepper was already there. She was out of the rescue suit and holding their small daughter up against her chest as she cried into her hair. Morgan was audibly crying as well, and as Tony got closer, he realized that she was wearing Peter’s Spider-Man suit. It was too large for her. The over sized arms and legs swallowed her form and made her look even smaller than she actually was. 

“Daddy,” Morgan wailed as the inventor got closer. Suddenly the girl was shifting in her mother’s grasp before she was transferred to Tony’s arms. Now that he was holding her, he realized that the suit she was wearing was stuffed with dead leaves and dried grass. “D-daddy. Petey. He won’t wake up,” the young girl stammered, her voice rough as she spoke. The signs of a cold. 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. We’re here now baby. Peter’s going to be fine,” Tony soothed as he placed a kiss on the top of his daughter’s head. And while he said that, Tony just prayed that he wasn’t wrong. He hadn’t even seen the boy yet.

After scanning the area around him, Tony’s eyes landed on Bucky who was kneeling down next to the boy as he laid on the forest floor. He looked sick, that was for sure. His skin was pale and dark circles were underneath his eyes. He looked absolutely exhausted. After giving a single kiss to Morgan’s head, he gave the girl back to her mother before making his way towards the teen. 

“He’s got a dangerously weak pulse,” Bucky muttered as he pulled away his flesh hand from Peter’s neck. All Tony could do was drop down beside the soldier, his hands ghosting over the boy’s body, but not daring to touch it. 

“How did you find them?” Tony asked, his voice weak. 

“I broke off from the group, going through some terrain that the other couldn’t do on their own. I heard Morgan crying though. I found them here, huddled under the tree,” Bucky said as he surveyed the space around him. “Peter had pulled a bunch of branches and foliage over them. If It wouldn't have been for Morgan making noise, I probably would have walked right past them,” Bucky explained. 

* * *

Once back in safe arms, the two children were taken to the nearest hospital. Morgan had a nasty cold and was suffering from an intestinal infection from drinking contaminated water. The Spider-Man suit she wore was completely ruined with her own mess, but when they peeled it off of here, Tony was shocked to see she was wearing another layer of Peter’s clothing underneath, and that the heater from the suit was still running. In fact, without the heater running, it was determined that Morgan probably wouldn't have survived the ordeal. Peter on the other hand was another story. 

The boy was suffering from an intestinal infection as well and that had caused him to be severely dehydrated. To make matters worse, it was clear that the two had not eaten much. Morgan was showing signs of malnutrition while Peter looked like he had been severely starved. And Tony knew that Peter’s crazy metabolism did nothing to help the situation. So with dehydration, exhaustion, starvation, and no warm clothing, it was no surprise to find out that Peter had hypothermia. 

* * *

It had been a few hours since the two had been brought back to civilization, and Tony found himself sitting at Peter’s bedside. The lights were off and the only thing illuminating the room was the glow from the monitors in Peter’s room, and Tony’s phone. The inventor knew that while Karen’s signal had been jammed, she had been functional the entire time. And that meant that she was recording, both audio and visually. 

In all honesty, Tony didn’t want to listen to what happened while his children were out in the wilderness, fighting for their lives, but he had to know what happened. So that’s how he found himself slipping on a single earbud to listen and watch what had happened those missing seven days. 

“Karen, baby monitor protocol. The first time stamp after they were taken,” Tony instructs, and the screen flickers to life. 

\---

Peter’s wearing the suit. It’s clear that he is swinging through the dense forest, but Tony can tell that the boy is struggling to keep his momentum up. 

“Peter, I’m scared,” A small voice cries out, and after a moment Tony realizes that Peter is swinging with only one arm while carrying Morgan in the other. 

“I know Momo, I know,” Peter soothes, his voice tight as he takes in a labored breath. “But we got to keep moving. We got to get as far away from those bad people as possible.” Peter explained. 

“But where are we going?” the girl demanded. 

“I don’t know Mo,” Peter says, and Tony swears he’s never heard Peter sound so sad. “But dad is going to find us okay? He knows where to look now.”

\---

After forwarding through the footage, Tony watches as Peter approaches his daughter. The young girl is sitting on a log as rain soaks through their clothing. Her face is red as tears mix with the rain as it runs down her face. 

“Here Mo,” Peter says as he lifts the mask from his face, and suddenly the camera angle is obscured. “This will keep your ears warm,” and in another moment the camera is fixed and Tony realizes that Peter had placed the mask on Morgan’s head. 

For most of the video he has been able to see Morgan, but now he gets a good look at the teenager. He looks wrecked. It is so clear that the boy is sick and running on empty, and in these snippets alone, Tony has to wonder how the kid managed to last a few more days from this point. 

“There’s a heater in this,” Peter explains to the girl and suddenly he is taking his Spider-Man suit off of his body and putting it on the small girl. “Don’t take this off, no matter what,” Peter says, helping the girl adjust the suit. 

From there Tony watches the hours go by in fast forward. Peter has his backpack with him and suddenly he pulls out a hoodie and sweats. Tony thinks that maybe the kid will put them on himself, only to remember that they had found Morgan wearing the clothing. About a day later Peter then stuffs the leaves and grass in between the suit and clothing to keep the young girl insulated. 

Of course they continue to move. They don’t eat much, But with Morgan wearing the mask, Tony can see that Peter is doing is best to scavenge for some sort of meal for Morgan. It’s mostly berries and plants. And when they come along a stream, Peter somehow is able to catch fish. Of course the little girl opposes most of the sustenance Peter offers her, but after begging her to eat, Morgan gives in. She’s starving after all. 

In one video Peter is kneeling in front of her, holding on to a piece of raw fish. It’s chunky and sloppily cleaned, with scales still stuck to the meat, but it’s obvious that Peter has worked hard to make it appetizing for Morgan. Tony can hear his daughter crying in the background as he watches Peter sitting in front of her. He can tell how spent Peter is based on how bad his hands are shaking. Maybe he’s shaking because he’s so cold, or maybe he’s hungry and tired. Tony can’t tell because each could be a possibility.

“Morgan, Please,” Peter begs, his own tears falling down his cheeks as he pleads with the child in front of him. “I know you’re hungry, and I know it doesn’t taste good, but you have to eat for me. Please,” Peter begs, tremors shaking through his hands and causing the piece of fish to vibrate. “If you want to see Mom and Dad again, you have to eat,” Peter instructs, only to get more shrieks of protest in return. 

Tony continues to watch various videos that are similar to the ones he’s seen before. That, and the two just sitting in one place, waiting. By the time it gets close to the sixth day, the two hardly move. Morgan is uncharacteristically quiet as she huddles against Peter. At some point Peter takes Morgan underneath a tree and begins pulling in larger tree limbs with the leaves till on them and begins to make a cover for them. From there he pulls in nearby foliage until the two are completely covered. Peter then take’s Morgan and lays her down under their cover before wrapping his body around the girl to give her more warmth. And they just lay there, for hours. 

“Mr. Sark’,” Peter slurs over the recording. Morgan still has the mask wrapped over the top of her head, so Tony can’t see much, but he’s surprised to hear the teen speak after so much silence. He’s slurring his speech though, and Tony’s heart only sinks because he knows that those are the symptoms of hypothermia that is taking over Peter. 

“Mr. Sark’,” Peter stammered again as a sob wracks through Peter’s chest, and suddenly the boy is crying, yet still not waking the girl who sleeps next to him. Without any warning the mask his pulled from where it sits and the imagine begins to shake. Peter is holding the mask and now Tony can tell that he’s shaking violently. “M’ Sorry. I don’t think we’re going to make it. I-I tried so hard. I’m so sorry Morg’n got taken. It-it’s all my fault. An’ n-now we’re going to die here,” Peter sobbed. “I love you. Both you and Morgan and Pepper. And I’m so sorry this happened. It’s my fault Mr. Sark’. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” Peter began to chant. Slowly Peter just began to blubber nonsense and Tony’s heart broke as he listened to his kid fall apart. 

“Oh Peter,” Tony muttered as he paused the video before his eyes flickered up to the boy who lay in front of him. He looked so fragile as he was hooked up to more machines than Tony liked. He looked like he would break by just looking at him, but Peter was here. He had been through hell and back, all to make sure that Tony’s daughter survived. Leaning forward, Tony took hold of Peter’s hand and squeezed gently. Tears began to build at the corners of Tony’s eyes and suddenly the man was breaking down. 

“God. Peter I thought I had lost you. Both of you,” Tony whispered as he covered his face with his free hand. “I-I love you too bud,” Tony gasped, suddenly wishing that he had told the kid that more often. “You- You did so good Pete. I can’t thank you enough. You did so good. Thank you,” Tony cried, squeezing the boy’s hand one more time. 


End file.
